tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Undersea Crates
Under Construction: Ocean Crates Note The official name for this Crates Theme is not yet known. Start: August 2013, exact date as yet unknown. End: September 2013, exact date as yet unknown. This ocean-themed Crates offers exclusive new decorations. Now your village can also have ocean front property. > > Insert New Crates Modal Here when ready. To play Ocean Crates, just click on this handsome HUD or click on the mallet and then the Featured choice. > > Insert HUD here when readyEach play costs xxx crystals. Challenges The total possible crystal reward is xx = xx Crystals. Possible Prizes Grand Prize: The top prize is this awesome new marine habitat - the Coral Reef Habitat. Tier 1: Coral Reef Habitat: FP = 7,7 Appearance: This eye-popping marine habitat features red, pink, white and yellow corals, red and purple spiral snails, a hermit crab, two gold starfish, fronds of green seaweed and sea sponges. Tier 2: '''We are not yet sure if there will be just one or possibly two prizes in this tier. Certainly one of them will be this whimsical Whale House. What better home for underwater denizens. '''Tier 2 or Tier 3? This awesome Diving Tank was supposed to be for all the villagers, but usually you will find Rupert out for a swim or snorkeling in the hopes of finding that perfect pearl for Regina. Rupert's new friend is a prehistoric seal, who is great at helping Rupert find and dig up buried clam shells. Access to this aquarium diving tank can only be had by climbing the seven rungs of a sturdy bone ladder. We can all be most thankful that Rupert, at least for one day, has forgone his preference for skinny dipping. This apparently has more to do with a recent rash from jellyfish stings than from any sense of prehistoric modesty. Diving Tank: Expected footprint is 4,4 Tier 4: '''The following prizes may well be all tier 4. We are not certain however. Up first, this delicate pink '''Clam Pearl. Appearance: This beautiful pink pearl is displayed in a blue and sea-green clam shell lying on a sandy seabed and surrounded by pink coral and green seaweed fronds. Small sparkles or scintillations float above the pearl. - - Thanks to TinyDude for getting the 2,2 footprint sorted out. This delicate Seashell with Plants can add a naturalistic touch to your ocean garden. Screenshots showing Rank, Image and Description for Each Prize New Decorations 2. Next on display is this exquisite Mermaid Statue. Appearance: This adorable Mermaid Statue features a red-haired green-eyed Regina - who for once is shown with free-flowing locks, instead of having her hair tied up by a bone! Regina's lower body has morphed into the tail-end of a mauve-colored fish while her upper body remains human. Perhaps there was some kind of terrible accident in the Fusion Lab! The Mermaid Statue is shown balanced on a spray of water atop a bejeweled stone base situated on a sandy seabed. 4. Add a touch of whimsy to your ocean-village with this Betsy Seahorse '''decoration. ' '''Appearance:' This adorable decoration features an ecstatic Betsy clad in a pink floral one-piece as she hitches a ride on a yellow seahorse. Not sure why she has that cowgirl hat - unless it is a pun on sea'horse'. 5. '''Ohhh - this '''Dolphin Statue is exquisite! Every village needs some of these.